


Особая примета

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Humor, Jokes, M/M, Out of Character, Polyamory, good guy Brock Rumlow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Мы узнаем ее из тысячи
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 44





	Особая примета

Когда Стив влетел в кабинет Фьюри, едва не выломав дверь, а следом, словно жнец смерти, проскользнул Барнс, даже Гуся сочла за лучшее удалиться в приемную, под бочок к Хилл. 

— А я вас предупреждала, директор, — ехидно сообщила та, даже не пытаясь делать вид, что не собирается активно наблюдать за разборками. 

— Почему мне... Это моя... Какого ххх... — от ярости Стив почти рычал. 

— Мелкий, спокойно, давай лучше я, — Баки задвинул за спину беснующегося Стива, проникновенно посмотрел в глаз Фьюри и заорал: — Почему без согласования с капитаном? Это его группа поддержки! Какого хуя Альфа Страйк делает в тюрьме? 

Фьюри меланхолично развернул на стене экран с полными данными по операции. 

— Не сообщили, потому что режим секретности никто не отменял. Группа поддержки, несомненно, ваша, но от этого они не перестают быть моими подчиненными. В тюрьме не весь Страйк, а только Фолз, Моро и Рамлоу. 

— А теперь признайтесь, кто так неполноценно донес до вас информацию? — поинтересовалась Хилл, вкатывая в кабинет столик с чашками кофе. — Судя по вашим перекошенным лицам, наверняка считаете, что Броку припомнили старые грешки. 

Гуся, решив, что обстановка вернулась к безопасным параметрам, запрыгнула к Баки на руки, тут же начав усиленно тереться о металлическую. 

— Предательница, — покачал головой Фьюри. 

Стив тем временем быстро листал голографические страницы, вникая в суть миссии. Баки проворчал что-то типа «стоит только на неделю отлучиться», уселся в кресло и начал активно начесывать Гусю. 

— Хорошо, я понимаю, что возможность подвернулась внезапно. Понимаю, что Альфа Страйк лучший из отрядов. Я понимаю, почему Моро и Фолз, они новенькие, но Брок! А если Хайнц его узнает? — нахмурил брови Стив. 

— Не обижайся, Роджерс, но маловероятно, что человек из высшего эшелона Гидры запомнил, как выглядит один из рядовых бойцов. 

— Учитывая некоторые особенности внешности, Брок, как минимум, привлечет внимание, и тогда пиздец миссии, — мрачно изрек Баки. — Я лично буду участвовать в эвакуации.

— Ничего не имею против, но придется озаботиться маскировкой. Уж твою физиономию все гидровцы видят в кошмарах. А вашего... Рамлоу сами еще попробуйте узнать.

— В смысле? — напрягся Стив. 

— Пока вас не было, он наконец-то согласился сотрудничать с доктором Чо. Ну и гримеры поработали.

***

Стив категорически отказался ждать окончания миссии с «оставшимися на свободе» парнями из Альфа Страйка, чему все, видя настроение капитана, были несказанно рады, и отправился вместе с Баки, тоже натянув наномаску. План с подстроенным пожаром ему не нравился, но переигрывать было поздно — уже завтра Хайнца собирались переправить в Рафт. Отдавать такой источник информации Россу, который даже не удосужился сообщить, что сумел обнаружить тщательного разыскиваемого преступника прячущимся в обычной тюрьме, не собирался никто.

Заключенные блока А заканчивали ужин, а начальник ночной смены охраны пытался удержать лицо. Все-таки выражение крайней степени удивления сейчас было абсолютно не к месту. 

Проходящий мимо охранник тихо шепнул:

— Мелкий, челюсть подбери. На тебя уже косятся. 

Стив сглотнул и перевел взгляд на Хайнца. За одним столиком с ним развалился здоровенный Моро, весь разрисованный татуировками. Фолз мерно двигал челюстями по соседству. Но основное внимание привлекал к себе вертлявый латинос с волосами до лопаток, собранными в хвост, щегольской эспаньолкой, точь-в-точь как у Старка, и абсолютно гладкой смуглой кожей. Он бурно жестикулировал и в красках расписывал слушавшему его приоткрыв рот молодняку, что именно сделает с мудилой Хорхе, когда выйдет отсюда. Обтянутая оранжевой тканью жопа грозила старающемуся не смотреть на нее Стиву развитием тяжелой степени косоглазия. 

Не прошло и часа после отбоя, как в блоке А завыла пожарная тревога. Вода из потолочных разбрызгивателей ситуацию не спасала, и камеры быстро затянуло густым едким дымом. Охрана начала эвакуацию. Под шумок Моро и Фолз выволокли вырубленного Хайнца. Баки тащил на руках говорливого латиноса, который тоже был в отключке. На причину совместного обморока намекала кровь, капавшая из сломанных носов обоих транспортируемых. Стив прикрывал отход группы, смачно матеря разработчиков миссии.

***

Брок закончил соскребать с лица эспаньолку и скомандовал:

— Режь давай. 

— Может, оставим до завтра? У меня такие фантазии, — Баки провел рукой по закрывавшим спину блестящим волосам. 

— Достаточно в нашей семье одной Рапунцель. Я сейчас зубами отгрызу эти ебаные патлы, — зарычал Брок.

— Неактуально, — хмыкнул Стив, взъерошив короткий ежик, которым Баки обзавелся в целях маскировки. — Потерпи до завтра, сделаешь нормальную стрижку. 

Брок витиевато выругался на испанском и уставился в зеркало. Ничего уже даже отдаленно не напоминало о том, что скотина Хайнц сломал ему нос. И вообще внешность претерпела кардинальные изменения. Процедура гениальной Хелен не просто убрала с кожи все ожоговые шрамы, но еще и омолодила пациента лет на десять. 

— Я не заказывал круговую подтяжку. Представляю, как завтра будет ржать весь ЩИТ. 

— Видимо, Хелен влила тебе нашу со Стивом кровь. Недаром выкачала у нас чуть не по литру перед отъездом, — Баки потянул Брока за волосы и прижал к себе. — Тебя что, никто не видел перед вылетом? 

— Нет, конечно. Фьюри перестраховался. Имидж мне в Башне меняли, Старк позировал для эспаньолки, оттуда сразу и отвезли на место. 

— Главное, что _она_ не изменилась, — Стив присоединился к ощупыванию Брока и крепко ухватил за ягодицы. — Можно сказать, особая примета. Баки тебя по ней и узнал. 

— Еще бы, я на эту задницу столько слюней напускал в свое время, — Баки решительно отвоевал себе одну половинку и с удовольствием наминал. — И не только в переносном смысле. 

— То есть вы во мне больше всего цените жопу? Я от вас ухожу, — Брок попробовал состроить оскорбленное лицо, но не выдержал и заржал. 

— Жопа — самый главный орган у человека, — возмутился Баки. — Во всем участвует: в лечении, учении, воспитании, принятии решений. А в поиске приключений ей вообще равных нет! 

— По этому поводу предлагаю погрузиться в... — Стив начал стягивать с Брока штаны, — увлекательное приключение...

В ЩИТе, конечно, целую неделю обсуждали перемены в облике Брока, но узнавали его сразу. Еще со спины.


End file.
